Electronic devices, such as computer display devices, are oftentimes disposed behind or near the back of a desk, against a wall and/or mounted back to back. As a result, such computer displays are difficult to install, and access to the computer displays for maintenance, repair, etc., is inhibited. This is especially true in instances where arrays of computer displays are disposed in close proximity to each other to provide a multi-display and/or composited graphical presentation. Accordingly, quick release mechanisms have been devised to more easily mount the display devices. However, these mechanisms are difficult to actuate, and installing and/or making wired connections to the display devices remains cumbersome.